That Would Be Enough
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: Percy Jackson One-Shot in celebration of Tyrant's Tomb. Jason-Thalia sibling stuff. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN.


Hi! There's only 3 days left until the release of Tyrant's Tomb...I simply can't wait!

So, Burning Maze left me sobbing and this is how I'll ease the pain! Enjoy, guys. And please don't tell me you hate Jason! This is NOT going to bash him so don't bash him with a review- everyone is allowed their own opinion but don't like, don't read.

* * *

Jason Grace was confused because he was worried...they'd survived the Giant War that had ended two weeks ago, made all the gods happy, were working on making the minor gods happy and Percy and Annabeth and Nico were all recovering from Tartarus, slowly but surely.

There was no reason for him to wake up in Cabin One with a pit in his stomach, but he had and Jason was terrified.

It's just nerves, he told himself, you're scared you won't be able to keep your promise to Kympoleia. It's leftover nerves from the war!

Jason didn't believe himself.

The feeling only got worse when Chiron asked him, Percy, Grover and Annabeth to come to the Big House.

"Ah! Hello! Join me for lunch, why don't you? I've made blue pasta." Chiron said as way of greeting.

They all sat down in an uneasy silence- though Jason admitted that the pasta was delicious...how did one make blue pasta anyway?

"Now, I assume you're wondering why I've called you here?" The four children-although none of them were children, not anymore- drew to attention. Chiron smiled sadly. "Yes, well...the Hunters of Artemis had an incident. I believe Artemis's powers went haywire as a result of the Greek-Roman confusion fiasco."

You could have heard a pin drop, you could have heard a cotton ball drop, that's how quiet it was. Thalia, was the only thoughts running through all 5 of their minds. Thalia, Thalia, Thalia.

"It's nothing serious or threatening." Chiron assured them after a moment and Annabeth let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. Percy drew her close and his eyes seemed to ask the question everyone was wondering- what happened? "I'll explain, I promise, if Grover would please stop chewing my arm-chair."

Grover spit out a piece of fluff and grinned apologetically.

"I-All the Huntresses have lost their powers of immortality. They are all currently the age they should be and nobody knows how long it's going to last."

"Wait." Percy frowned. "All of them?"

"All of them."

"So, uh, Cynthia?" Grover brayed, referring to a particular huntress. "Is she..."

"Currently 150 years old and looks it." The centaur confirmed.

Jason's jaw dropped in amazement.

"As a result, Thalia will be coming to Camp?" Annabeth guessed. "That's why you called us?"

"Well, yes, but Thalia IS 23 now and that WILL take getting used to. Once this gets sorted out, Artemis plans to take the Hunters away for the next couple years."

"Away?" Jason asked weakly. "Where away?"

"St. Kitts and Nevis." Chiron sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Kit, what?" Percy frowned in confusion.

"St, Kitts and Nevis, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed. "It's a two-island nation between the Atlantic and the Caribbean Sea. Famous people from the nation include Kim Collins, Olympic Athlete and Alexander Hamilton-"

"Hamilton?" Percy grinned. "Like the musical?"

"Yes, Percy. Alexander was a son of Apollo, I remember him well from his time at Camp." Chiron chuckled. "But you mustn't get too attached, Thalia won't contact you for the next few decades-"

"Who says I won't?" A female voice interrupted. Standing in the doorway was Thalia Grace.

She was tall. That was the first thing Jason noticed. Thalia was taller than him and her hair was longer, in a braid, though her blue streaks were still woven into it.

"I can still send an Iris Message- heck, I might just quit the Hunters. I'm kinda liking this look." Thalia winked and ruffled Percy's hair before swooping Jason into a hug.

"Thals!" Annabeth cried, limping slightly as she embraced her friend, who was already being suffocated by Grover. "You're early!"

"Well." Thalia smiled devilishly. "I may have 5 tickets to Green Day that I plan on using! Goat Boy? Kelp Head? What do you say?"

The two addressed boys whooped as Jason and Annabeth both chuckled at their three friends enthusiasm.

And even if Thalia left, even if she was on a paradise island with the Hunters, they all had each other now.

And that was enough.


End file.
